


Sharing

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lewis FrightFest 2014, creature feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good partners should share everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

“You never noticed me.”

Lewis shrugged, an apologetic look on his face,

“Well, no, I didn’t notice this.”

“I suppose it seems odd to me, not to keep close track of the moon, I’ve been doing it for so long now, I can’t remember a time when I didn’t know what quarter it was.”

Lewis walked over to the window, looking out at the flat’s communal and unloved garden,

“How long has it been?” he asked quietly,

“Twenty five years give or take,” James replied. At that Lewis’ stance stiffened,

“So, while you were at Crevecoeur? Did that…”

James interrupted him, 

“No, it didn’t come from the Mortmaignes,” he said, correctly filling in what Robbie had been thinking, “No, it was just one of those things, I was out late one night, prowling the grounds and I got bitten. He must not have been hungry, or they’d never have found my remains. Many’s the time I’ve wished he had been.”

There were so many things wrong with that comment that Robbie didn’t even know where to start. James walked over to the window, standing beside him as he had so many times and Robbie framed one of his questions,

“What were you doing out by moonlight at that age?” James’ early life was something he played extremely close to his chest, but the little he’d let slip made Robbie’s blood boil, made him regret in some stupid way that he hadn't been there to make it better,

James managed a smile, a slight upturn to the corners of his mouth,

“They were rowing, they did that a lot, this time it was about me, and I didn’t want to hear it, so I nipped out.” He turned his head apparently so that he could see Lewis more clearly, “It was better to be out, or I thought so. There was no way to know that it wasn’t safe.”

Robbie tried to keep a lid on the increasing tide of anger he felt at all of this but he’d reached his limit, and he almost shouted,

“Why don’t people know, why aren’t people warned, this is ridiculous!” He wanted to deny it all, he wanted to make James admit that it was all a wind up, he wanted most of all not to suddenly be transported to a world where such things existed, without having moved a step. 

James didn’t speak for a long time, until the silence rose between them like a tangible thing, slowly filling up all the space, displacing what little oxygen there was in the room until Robbie felt like he could barely breathe. They both started speaking at the same time,

“It’s not your fault…”

“I’m so sorry…”

Robbie turned to look at James, shoulders hunched and saw that tears were running down his face, and repeated what he’d said,

“It’s not your fault. I’ll get used to the idea, we can work round the problem,” he swallowed, “Is it certain that I’ll, you know…”

James looked up,

“Not absolutely certain,” James replied, “if anyone is answering my prayers you won’t. But then I’m not sure that my sort gets their prayers answered,”

Robbie interrupted,

“Don’t talk wet,” he said, “you’re still you, you have a soul, you believe. I don’t know what I believe but I trust you not to believe in a god that would condemn someone for this.” Robbie knew that he was blushing, but he forced himself to keep eye contact with James until he saw some acknowledgement,

“I hope you’re right,” James said, so quietly that Robbie might have missed it.

“This is why you left the seminary, isn’t it?”

James nodded, 

“When they found out, they literally threw me out, and, so I heard, reconsecrated the whole place,”

“I’m sorry, man.”

“I’ve come to terms with it,” James said.

They both stood by the window, gazing into the deepening darkness, waiting for moon rise, waiting for what might come next.


End file.
